My gamer life Dxd
by Renki Siauda
Summary: a gaming and anime nerd killed in our world and reborn in dxd with Chakra and the gamers powers.


My gamer life: Second chance DxD

I don't own anything within except my oc

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Attacks/ techniques

(System)

Chapter 1 welcome to the game

1st POV

'This wasn't what I expected from today when I woke up this morning' I thought as I floated in the blackness of this void unable to move, reflecting on my last memory.

xX Flashback Xx

I was walking towards my local fast food restaurant after getting out of Game stop buying a copy of fallout new Vegas for nostalgia factor. I had recently broken up with my girlfriend it wasn't pretty she had cheated and I threw her out, but not before she decided to destroy some of my games. Well it wasn't pretty but I got over it she took advantage of me and my trust. In my lack of attention I never noticed the car fast approaching and then pain, excruciating pain exploded from my back as I was flipped over the car and onto my back then went numb but I did notice when she stepped out and smirked, and finally darkness.

xX Flashback end Xx

"THAT BITCH" I screamed out in rage and continued my rant of expletives and vile things at the women who killed me. Only to hear a chuckle from behind me. I turned around to see a figure pure white, with no other discerning features but a mouth with an impossibly wide toothy smile.

"Welcome? Wait you're not supposed to be here yet" the being spoke

"Well its that BITCH that sent me, besides can't you send me back"

"Sorry but no you body was destroyed so you can't go back" it sighted a glowing disc near me "hn well I could do that it said in a slightly bored tone

"What can I live again or what" I say getting my hopes up.

"How would you like to play a little game? You get to live again and I get a little entertainment"

"What's the catch" I asked this causing the being to laugh

"Smart, smart you see I can't send you back to your world and if you die again you will cease to exist" hearing this I was shocked but since I cannot go back I must go forward my choice made I say definitely a fire shining behind my eyes.

"I accept"

"Ha ha excellent now let's get started" said the deity as the disc spun fast and symbols appeared on the face then it pushed the disc into me a bright flash and I appeared if front of a body standing with a blank expression. A transparent box appeared in front of me reading: welcome to the gamer your original body has been destroyed several races have been chosen from players memory. Create your avatar, Y/N.

Selecting yes a list of races were brought up before me, i clicked over them to learn more,

Dark elf:

denizens of morrowind, crafty and good in the arcane arts being's of fire and passion.

Child of the God tree:

gifted chakra and the pathways to use it descended from the Otsutsuki.

Seafarers:

born to the seas around the grand line the powers of the ocean run through your veins

Spiritual:

born with the power to see the spirits of the dearly departed, with your stores of reishi three paths lay before you.

Hanyou:

Born with the blood of both yokai and humans your power lies within and you lose them once per month.

Going over my options in my head I was really big into Naruto so I quickly chose the race of the children of the God tree. The body before me changed as the hair turned ash gray and the skin paled the features looked aristocratic the eyes turned black. I made a few modifications such as making my avatars hair slightly spiky and a little longer*. Once done I clicked down. The next box shows up immediately. Choose your name. I quickly typed in my new name Ren Saiuda. I hit enter and suddenly was pulled into and merged with the avatar I just created. Another flash of light then nothing but darkness, another translucent screen that read, welcome to your new life would you like to continue with the tutorial? Y/N clicking yes causes the world to whirl around and I was standing in an apartment that I didn't know. A message box appeared in front of me and read welcome to the tutorial to start off bring up your status by saying or thinking status. "Status"

Ren Saiuda

Race : child of the God tree

Title:

Age: 15

Level: 1

Hp:250/250

Cp: 450/450

Strength: 4

Perception:4

Endurance: 6

Charisma: 5

Intelligence: 9

Agility:6

Luck:4

Skill points: 0

Skills:

Gamers mind: like a true gamer you stay calm and are unaffected my mental afflictions like madness and fear. Passive (max)

Gamers body: like any video game character you feel no pain and your life is measured in hit points no need for sleep only to heal full for beds half for other places. Passive (max)

"Ok that's cool looks like the system is similar to fallout and

s.p.e.c.i.a.l stats.

( Due to logical thinking your intelligence was raised by 1)

"Just like Han Jihan I can grind stats by preforming tasks" I say as I think of ways to upgrade my stats and also recall all the fanfiction on this very topic. "Close"

( complete, now time to begin)

3rd POV

The world went white, then spun bringing Ren into a bedroom that seemed familiar yet strange. A buzzing brought our hero out of his stupor. Bringing out a fancy smart phone from his pocket.

( welcome to your system controller this phone will act as your menu where you can access quests, allocate your unspent points, bring up your map and access your inventory. This system is designed for your convenience and so you don't make a fool of yourself. Open your menu And click on the quests app.)

Doing as told Ren opens the app and sees the first quest and activates it.

( Quest started : Complete the tutorial. Follow your map to the markers to complete the quest.)

Following instructions Ren went to the map and almost lost it when he saw where he was. "Kuoh town I'm in High school Dxd"

( your Perception increased by 1 for your observation of the obvious)

"Smart ass system, at least the alerts come as texts but I need to get stronger soon depending on how close to the start of cannon I am" the grey haired teen murmured. Following the markers on his map he came to a shop that seemed to be ignored by others it was labeled as abyss shop.

( this is the abyss shop this shop is connected to other gamer shops in the multiverse you can buy and sell skills weapons and armor and set items you collect in your play through for auction to be bid upon by others) it took a few seconds but his next waypoint came up bringing him to the park.

"This is the place is where Issei is killed at the beginning of the show" said Ren as he was walking along until he found a small brick building with a staircase going down. It was rather creepy and sent chills down his spine but like the last place it too was ignored by the general public. "Just like the last place this must be a part of the game world"

( Intelligence increased by 1 for correct deduction. This is one of three area dungeons in Kuoh town these are in place of the standard id creation system due to the factions in this world creation of a dimension would be impossible, these dungeons have 100 floors each and each floor gets stronger as you descend also a floor boss must be defeated to progress downwards) the process repeated after waiting for a few seconds he continued to his next destination on the map.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Ren found himself on a familiar bridge that he remembered from the anime, his next marker was a little ahead that meant that he was heading to the high school, once the teen found the school he noticed a faint purple barrier around the school causing a alert to go of.

(You have found a faction base inside your safety is dependent on your relationship with each of the many factions in the world of Dxd)

'allot like factions system in New Vegas' thought Ren as he got a new message.

(Quests complete: your gained 500 exp and 1000 yen, you have leveled up 5 points). Flipping to his character page Ren checked out the stat changes

Ren Saiuda

Level : 2

Age : 15

Race: Child of the God tree

Bloodline: locked

Title :

Hp:300/300

Cp: 500/500

Strength: 4

Perception: 5

Endurance: 6

Charisma:5

Intelligence :10

Agility: 6

Luck:4

Points: 5

Noticing a blinking page to the side of his character page Ren shifted to it

Pick a perk

Toughness 1: permanently ads 5 armor rating to you, stacks per rank up to 3(E)can be stacked

Hawk eyes: your eyes take in greater detail and also better sight in low light. (P)

Quick learner: you gain 10% more exp for everything You do (I)can be stacked

Lady killer: you have an easier time dealing with the opposite gender, women are easier to persuade and gain a 10% increase in dealing damage to female opponents.(c)

Thinking about the options Ren chose Quick learner as he would be able to level up faster and more efficiently. Heading for the marker for home he took in the sights of Kuoh and noted not only a bookstore but several restaurants. Making it to the apartment he arrived in Ren went about thinking of ways to gain and advance abilities. He started by sitting down and bringing to meditate, going on a lot of Naruto fanfiction he had read during his other life. He quickly found his Chakra and pulled. The notices were ignored as the grey haired teen went on experimenting by moving the Chakra around his body, though difficult, one thing fanfiction got right it was wild like a beast not to be forced but lead. Once he was almost out of cp he stopped and checked the notifications

(you have forced your Chakra out permanently increased strength and Intelligence by 1)

(You have created the skill meditation)

(by constantly using Chakra you have increased your capacity by 50)

( you have created the skill Chakra control)

Smirking at the fact that he created not one but two skills not to mention he could increase his capacity by simply using up his Chakra, Ren quickly set to making a plan to get stronger. He quickly went to sleep as to restore his Chakra.

(You have slept in your bed your Hp and Cp have been fully restored) Ren headed to the park not wanting to train in his apartment. He decided to first do physical training similar to a certain youthful duo. He started by running laps around the park then doing pushups and sit-ups and squats then he would meditate as to cool down as his stamina bar appears only when he does something physically taxing.

Meditation would help with Chakra control if only a little, he then went to hitting a tree in hopes to gain something only to hit the tree in front of him and loose 1 hp, and then got the idea to pour Chakra into his arms as he punched the tree this made a dent. After about three hours he decided to go back to his apartment and check his alerts

(Due to intense training you have gained 4 points in endurance, 2 points in strength and 1 point in Intelligence)

(You have created the skill power strike)

(Excessive use of Chakra has increased capacity by 10)

Smiling then he decided to check his character page

Ren Saiuda

Race: child of the God tree

Age: 15

Title

Class

Bloodline: locked

HP: 300/300

CP: 560/500

Strength: 42(6)

Perception:5

Endurance:64(10)

Charisma :5

Intelligence : 101(11)

Agility: 6

Luck: 4

Points: 5

Skills

Gamers body (passive) max

Gamers mind (passive) max

Power strike lv: 1/10 cost: 10 cp Damage: 20

Chakra control lv: 3/50

Perks

Quick learner.

Closing the menu the grey haired teen saw a new Quest alert. ( Getting stronger: reach level twenty five before the new year of high school. Time limit forty days, pass plus 50 reputation with ?, 2000 exp 20,000 yen, failure nothing. Accepting the quest he closed the app and put the phone into his pocket Ren went to sleep. Summer had started he had forty days. The next morning Ren started his training which consisted of a lite breakfast then a two kilometer run through Kuoh then two hundred pushups, sit-ups, and squats on the physical side to bolster my stats and meditation to raise my Chakra control skills. Afterward I decided to enter the dungeon walking down the stairs into the place was worse than just being close. The true entrance was at the bottom of the twisted staircase an open doorway closed off by glowing purple mist.

"Well that's got a serious dark souls vibe" Ren spoke as he shivered running his hand along the mist. "well in the words of a great man Allons-y" as he pushed through the mist.

*Think sasuke post time skip but grey

Thanks for reading


End file.
